Blue, Red, And Gray
by Kuritiragonette
Summary: {Sequel to Blue and Red} Virga and Leon get stuck in Allen Walker's world and find out that they're exorcists, and help Allen and his friends defeat the Millenium Earl and hope to find their way back home.
1. Allen and Kanda

**A/N AND KNOW, AFTER 15 WHOLE EPISODES OF D. GRAY-MAN, {IN A ROW} I HAVE MADE THE SECOND FF IN THE BLUE AND RED SERIES! XD ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>"Hello Barian-where the hey are we Leon? And why is it night?" Asked Virga as she shook her twin, trying to wake him up, but she heard someone coming towards them. "Hello, who's there?" Said a young man's voice as he looked down the alley that they were in. "What are you two doing here, and where are your parents?" He said as he ran toward Virga.<br>"Who're you?"  
>"I'm Allen Walker, and who are you two?"<br>"I'm Virga, and that's my twin brother, Leon." Said Virga as she looked at Leon. "He's not waking up, no matter how much I try, he still doesn't open his eyes." "You two might want to come with me and my partner to the Black Order where you two will be safe until we find your parents." Allen said as he held out his hand to help Virga up. "Alright I'll go with you until Leon wakes up, then we'll be back on our own." Virga said as she put Leon on her back and started walking out of the pitch-dark alley, and underneath the moonlight she could see that Allen had short, white hair, smokey-gray eyes, fair skin, and he had what seemed to be blood on his left cheek, with a red star on the left side of his forehead, but it was covered by his hair. _/He seems to be a nice guy, but there's something special about him, I just know it, but I can't seem to put my finger on it./ _Thought Virga as she glanced back at Allen. "Hey shortstack, do you still have the innocence, or did you lose it already?" Said another male voice. "And where did you come from?" "Hello, I'm Virga and who might you be?" Asked Virga. "I'm Kanda, a exorcist." He said. "Nice to meet you, Kanda-wait, what's that sound?" Asked Virga. "It seems like something big is coming our way, Blue!" Leon said as he pushed Virga out of the way as a monster that looked like a giant ball with spikes emerged out of the ground. "Allen, what is that thing?" Asked Virga as she and Leon looked at the monster. "That's a Akuma, and they're very dangerous, let us handle this." Allen said as his left hand turned into a giant, white claw, and his left eye was black with red circles inside them, and he was about to slash the Akuma, when a giant, sliver-colored dragon came and slashed it faster than Allen could, then it crashed into the ground next to Leon, whimpering in pain. _/How could this dragon's claws be an anti-akuma weapon?/ _Thought Allen as the Akuma exploded, sending Allen crashing onto the cobblestone ground. "Sis, are you alright?" Leon asked as he put his hand on the dragon's back. It made a small noise, and then stood up next to Leon. "She said that she was alright, and that the Akuma hurt her wing." Said Leon as he stroked it's head.  
>"Why are you calling it 'sis'?"<br>"Alright, my sister's a dragon, and so am I."  
>"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Allen as Virga transformed back into her human form. {but her wings were still out, she liked them that way.} "But, if you have a anti-akuma weapon, that means that you're a parasite-type, like me." Said Allen as he showed the twins his left hand. It looked like it had been burned, and in the middle of it there was a white mini diamond shape, and his fingernails were black. "Wow, that's really cool, so when are we going to the Black Order?" Asked Leon as a smile appeared on his face. "Wait, you mean that...OMBW, WE'RE GOING TO BE EXORCISTS?!" Asked Virga as she looked at Leon, he nodded. "YES!," Exclaimed Virga as she flew around in the air, but then she came down and stood next to Allen. "Would it be alright if we helped you deal with Akuma?" "I'm alright with it, but we need to get to the Order, ASAP so we can secure the innocence that we just got from the singing doll, Lala." Said Allen. "We can help you guys get to the Order, all you got to do is tell us where it is, and we'll fly you there, what do you say, you guys?" Asked Virga. "Alright, what're we waiting for, let's go!"<p> 


	2. ASTRAL!

**A/N BLACK ORDER CHAP! YAY! XD IN THIS CHAP THERE R GOING 2 B SOME NEW PEOPLE, {AND SOME YOU ALREADY KNOW ABOUT} ENJOY! :D**

* * *

><p>"So this is the Black Order?" Asked Virga as she looked up at a tall, tower-like building that was sitting on top of a cliff. "Yeah, it's kinda weird that they made it all the way up here." Said Allen.<br>"How do we get in?"  
>"You have to go trough the gate with a giant head on it so we can make sure that you're not a Akuma."<br>"Alright, but before we go in there are there any guys that are annoying, crazy, or think they're the boss of everyone?"  
>"Well, Komui is SUPER protective of his sister, Lenalee." Said Allen as they walked up to the gate with giant face on it. "What the hey is that?" Asked Leon as the face's eyes let out a bright light. "Scanning complete, you may enter." It said as it's eyes closed and the gate opened. "Well, that was weird, also what's all that racket that's coming from inside the Order?" Asked Virga as she ran inside of the building, looking for the source of the sound as the others followed behind her, trying to keep up. She stopped when she came to the cafeteria, and right in the middle of the room, there was a robot that was throwing food all over the room, and people were hiding underneath the tables. "Finally, someone has come to save us from this crazy robot." Said a man that was wearing a beige coat, as he looked from underneath the table that he was hiding under.<br>"Well, what are you waiting for, take down that robot." Said Allen.  
>"How do I activate my weapon, Allen?"<br>"Just say for the Innocence to activate, and it will listen to you, Virgo." "Alright," Said Virga as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Here we go." Then, a bright light filled a room, and when it vanished, Virga had two giant silver-colored claws, then she ran toward the robot so fast, that she was almost invisible. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO CLEANERBOT?!" Exclaimed a dark-haired man that was wearing a white jacket as he came toward the destroyed robot.  
>"Hey Allen, who's this robo geek?"<br>"GEEK?! I'm Komui Lee, head of the science administration, and who might you be miss?" Asked Komui. "I'm Virga and that's my twin brother, Leon," Virga said as she pointed to Leon, who was standing behind her. "And we're accommodators of innocence." "Well, if you're both accommodators, then that means that you want to be exorcists, is that correct?" Asked Komui. "Yes sir, and we would like to help any way we can." Leon said. "Alright then, if you two will follow me, then I'll sign you up and then you will be official exorcists of the Black Order." Explained Komui as the twins followed him out of the cafeteria.  
><em>*Later, after being signed up into the Order...*<br>/Man, can you believe that Hevlaska holds **all** the pieces of innocence that they collect?/_ Asked Leon as he lied in his bed. _/No, plus why do you think that they don't want us in the cafeteria?/_ Asked Virga as she brushed her long, silver hair. _/Who knows Blue./ _Leon said.  
><em><em>I'm turning in early, see you tomorrow, Red./_  
>Who's Red?/  
>That's what I'm going to call you now, since you called me Blue./  
>Alright then, good night Blue, see you tomorrow./ _Said Leon as he drifted off asleep. _/I wish that Astral was here, ever since we came here, I've missed him so much, even though he's an Astral being, I still like him. __Well, I better get some rest for tomorrow./_ She thought as she fell asleep.  
><em>The next day.../_  
>"Good morning Black Order, and hello first day as an exorcist." Virga said as she got out of bed. But when she looked on the floor of her room, there was a boy that seemed to be sleeping. He had fair skin, light blue hair that was almost white and styled in a mohawk, and he was wearing a white shirt, and gray pants. "Hello, mister, wake up." Said Virga as she touched his forehead, then she felt something. <em> It's almost like I know this boy, like I've seen him before./ _Thought Virga as she took her hand off of his head, then she ran toward Leon's room, witch was right next to her's. "Blue, what's wrong?" Asked Leon as he opened the door. "There's a boy in my room, and I think he needs help." Explained Virga as she grabbed her brother's wrist and brought him to her room, showing Red the mysterious boy lying on the floor. "Where...am I?" He said as he opened his golden eyes and looked around the room. "No, it can't be." Virga said as her eyes became the size of saucers, and her mouth dropped open. "Blue, you know him?" Asked Leon as he looked at his twin as she came over to the boy and hugged him, like he was a friend that she hadn't seen in a long time. "Red, I know you might think this is crazy, but this is the weapon of Astral Sekai, Astral." 


	3. PARTY TIME!

**A/N FIRST DAY PARTY! YAY! XD ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Astral how did you get here anyway?" Virga asked as she fixed her hair. "I really don't know, and how did you two get here?"<br>"Some sort of inter-dimensional portal that someone opened up."  
>"Do you know who, exactly?"<br>"No, and I can't think of anyone who would do that to us." Said Virga as she walked down the stairs toward the cafeteria, with Leon and Astral following behind her. When she opened the door, a storm of confetti blasted her in the face, and when she brushed her hair out of her face, there was a huge banner that said: 'Welcome Virga, and Leon' hanging from the ceiling, there were balloons, giant stacks of pancakes sitting on the tables, and everyone were popping party poppers all over the place. "Virga, Leon, welcome to the Black Order, I'm Lenalee." Said a dark-haired girl that was wearing a dark blue uniform as she smiled at the twins, handing them glasses of chocolate milk. "Hey Astral, have you ever eaten pancakes before?" Asked Virga as she started eating a pancake. "No, what doe it taste like?" Asked Astral as he looked at the stack of pancakes on his plate. "Here, try some." Virga said as she cut a pice of Astral's pancake and stuck it in his mouth. "This is the most amazing thing I have ever tasted except for 'duel fuel' as Yuma calls it." Said Astral as he quickly started eating the rest of his pancakes. [he ate them faster than Allen]  
>"Astral, that was <strong>AMAZING, <strong>how did you eat that fast?"  
>"I really don't know but can I have more of these, cakes that are made in a pan?"<br>"Um Astral, they're called pancakes." Virga giggled as she drank her chocolate milk.  
><em>That evening.../  
><em>"So Virga, truth or dare?" Asked Lenalee as they ate dinner in the cafeteria.  
>"Dare."<br>"I dare you to tell me who your boyfriend is."  
>"WHAT?!" Exclaimed Virga as she stood up from her seat. Then, the room became silent, then Virga noticed that <strong>everybody<strong> was staring at her, including Astral. Her face turned a bright red as she sat down and looked at Lenalee.  
>"Can you keep a secret?"<br>"Yeah, is it about your boyfriend?"  
>"Yes," Virga said as she looked around, making sure nobody was around except for them. "It's Astral."<br>"That's what I thought."  
>"So why did you ask me then?"<br>"Because it's fun, that's why." Lenalee said as the clock struck 7. "It's time already? Well then, see you tomorrow, Lenalee." Virga said as she picked up her tray. "See you later, Virga." Lenalee said as she kept on eating her dinner. _/I'm really glad that there's at least one girl here that I can talk to,/ _Virga thought as she got into bed._ /The Order really is like a family./ _She thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
><em>The next morning.../  
><em>"Tiki, are you sure they're the ones that the Earl spoke of?" Said a young girl's voice as she looked at Astral and Virga from a mirror. "Road, I'm positive that it is them," Said a male voice as he put his tophat on. "I'll take them to the Earl, would you like to come with me, Road?" "Nah," Road said as she pulled some books out of a bag. "I have a ton of homework to do, sorry. And don't forget to come home early, dinner's almost ready." "Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Tiki said as he teleported. When he stepped out, he was inside of Virga's room. "You two are coming with me." Tiki whispered as he opened a portal, and while he was levitating Astral and Virga, he went through the portal and he was back in the living room with Road. "So, these are the new members of the Noah family?"  
>"No, only the girl."<br>"Then why did you bring him?"  
>"Because he might be the only way that we can make her do what the Earl wants her to do."<br>"Tiki, you're so smart."  
>"What should we do with them, Road?"<br>"Put them in my room, I'll take care of them." Road said as she skipped to the dining room with Tiki following behind her._  
><em>


	4. Airia

"Hello, sister." Road said as Virga's eyes fluttered open. When she looked around, she saw a fair-skinned girl that seemed a little younger than her, she had spiky deep blue hair, and the same color eyes, and right next to her was her friend, Astral, lying on the deep red carpet. "Where am I?! Who are you?! And what did you do to Astral?!" Virga demanded as she walked toward Astral, but then something pushed her away from getting near him, and it hurt her too. When she looked to see who it was, she saw something that looked like a dragon, it had indigo scales and claws, light blue wings, a tail with a sharp, red trident end, in the middle of it's chest, it had a light blue gem, she couldn't see the rest of it's face because she had been knocked out by when it hit her. "So, she's the new member of the Noah family, huh?" It asked Road as it changed into a human girl. "Yeah, at least that's what Tiki told me."  
>"I wonder if she knows how to look like the other members of the family."<br>"I think you should take care of her, since you put her in this state, Airia."  
>"If that's what you wish, Miss Road, I will do it." Airia said as she picked up Astral and Virga and carried them off to her room.<br>_/The next day.../  
>I wonder if they have woken up yet, and I can't believe that my tail was strong enoughto K.O. two people,/_ Airia thought as she looked at herself in her mirror. Airia had long, ebony-colored hair, fair skin, and pitch-black eyes. _/This new girl looks very familiar, almost like we've met somewhere before./_ Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Virga smiling as she looked at Astral sleeping. "Excuse me, but I'm sorry for hitting you with my tail." Airia said as she sat next to Virga."It's alright, but can you tell me where we are, and what your name is?" Virga asked as she looked at Airia. "We're in Lord Millenium's huge home, and my name's Airia, but people call me Airies." Airia said as Astral woke up.  
>"Virga where are we, and who is she?"<br>"That's Airia, and we're in some lord's house."  
>"Really? Well, how are we going to get out?" Astral asked. "Virga, Astral, I know how to get you out of here, but your going to have to promise to follow my every command." Airia said as she walked toward a painting on a wall. "We promise, that is if you're really going to get us out of this prison." Virga said. "Alright then," Airia said as she took the picture down from the wall to reveal a huge hole that seemed to lead somewhere. "Follow me, and then you'll be free from this prison."<br>_/A very long time later.../  
><em>"Are we there yet?" Virga asked as they crept through the tunnel. "No, not yet." Airia said. "By the way, why are you helping us if you're working with them?" Astral asked. "Because, I just wanted to," Airia said as she stopped and squinted her eyes. "I can see light, we're almost there guys!" Airia whispered as she quickly crawled toward the little hole, with Virga and Astral following her. When they caught up, they could see a light, but it was vey small, until Airia punched it, making it larger. "Here I can open a portal that leads to the Black Order, then from there you can make another portal that will lead you back home." Airia said as a portal opened up. "Thanks for everything that you did for us." Virga said as she stepped in the portal and waved good bye to her new friend.


End file.
